Not so grown up, afterall
by Chibi America
Summary: Antonio looks down upon the idea of letting his ward run off to a party by himself. What happens when more than just his precious little Romano is involved? Title and summary change as of Monday, 11/18/13
1. Fuck you!

**I know I have another story in progress, but I had written the beginning to this a long time ago. I thought I should continue it! **

**Not much to say about this one, just have fun reading! **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ****(Axis-Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World, The manga, etc.) **Just my own writing. All credit goes to the following:  


**Manga:  
Written by: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Published (Japanese): Gentosha  
Published (English): (Canada, USA) Tokyopop (2010-1011) RightStuf (2012-Present)  
Magazine: Comic Birz  
**

**Anime:  
Manga Credit: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Director: Bob Shirohata  
Licensed: (Australia) Madam Entertainment (Canada, USA) Funimation (United Kingdom) Manga Entertainment**

* * *

Surrounded by a field of tomatoes, a certain Italian stomped his foot against the soil. "Why not, _bastardo!_" He huffed. His screaming filled the surrounding area, echoing into nothing but acres of tomato plants.

"Because I said so, Lovi. Can't you just listen for once?" The man looked up with hopeful eyes. He wasn't trying to be mean, it was within good reason that he said no.

Unfortunately for the poor Spaniard, Lovino wasn't having it. "But I want to, dammit! You won't let me do anything," he screeched, the sound flowing across the property even louder. "you can't keep me here all damn day, jerk!"

"I know all about what happens in parties at your age, you're not mature enough for that." Antonio told him sternly.

"Mature? I'm mature as fucking hell!"

That earned a chuckle from the Spanish man before him. "I wouldn't consider hell a very mature place. Oh, Roma. You can't even clean up your own room."

"That's what you're judging by!?"

"_Sí._ And...other things..."

"What other things?" Lovino asked with a pout. He was't sure if he was just pissed or if he was...something else. Something unthinkable.

"That's for another time. Why don't you be a good boy and pick up that basket for boss, hm?" Honestly, he just didn't want to let his 'little' boy go off by himself. He couldn't trust the teenage nation not to get hurt. What if something happened and he wasn't there to make it all better?

It was then that tears were brimming in Lovino's eyes, his body swiftly turning around and stomping forward. "Do it yourself you stingy fucking asshole! God damn cock sucker!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, running as fast as his feet would take him to the house. He had made sure to use the worst insults he could, and it hurt. It hurt to say such nasty things to those green eyes, but what other choice was there?

Antonio sighed as he watched his underling throw the little fit. He had only shrugged, being used to Lovino's piss poor attitude by now.

It had gotten so old, no amount of scolding or mouth-soaping would ever fix Romano's filthy mouth. The man had given up with that a long time ago.

After whipping the grimy sweat from his forehead, he picked up the basket of tomatoes and brought them into the house, setting them on the counter. He waited several minutes before calling, "Lovino Vargas, get out here!" Antonio raised his voice so that the Italian would hear him from up-stairs.

But of course, he got neither reaction nor reply. The teen stood his ground inside his room.

With a grumble about how little help Lovino was, the adult nation decided to just make lunch by himself. He cut all the red fruits in half, stuffing them with assorted condiments and stuck his creations into the oven.

Setting the timer, Antonio collapsed against the counter. Why was Lovino being such a brat? He gave him everything, spoiling the southern Italian since he was small. What was he doing so wrong to deserve all this?

But god...when it all came down to it, the Spaniard loved him dearly. When he wasn't cursing or smarting off, Lovino was actually really sweet. If only he would just behave...

"I'm here you jerk!" Antonio was ripped from his thoughts by the booming voice.

"Oh, Lovi...it's fine...I don't need you anymore."

"That's good because I wasn't going to help you anyway!"

Antonio was a strong man, but his feelings were beginning to get hurt. "Si...I'm making lunch and-"

"_Caz__zo_! I don't want your stupid food, bastard, I hate you!" Lovino's haywire emotions got the best of him and he stomped back upstairs, leaving Antonio wide eyed.

Why did he even come out if it was just to claim hate and trudge off again?

"W-What did I do?" He asked weakly as he stood up, hearing the timer go off. With a frown, Antonio took out the stuffed tomatoes, setting them on the oven. His appetite had diminished. Maybe Lovino would want to eat his 'stupid' food later on.

Antonio moped up stairs, feeling rather shitty about himself. No matter what he did, nothing was good enough. He would never have a precious little colony like everyone else. All he had was a selfish, bad-mouthed delinquent. A selfish, bad-mouthed delinquent that he adored so much, passing off all the teen's flaws.

With an aching back ad conflicted mind, the Spaniard took a quick shower, deciding to just go to bed. He had nothing else to do today and he really didn't feel like dealing with his ward.

~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~

Lovino hid in his room, the time being midnight. He speedily got dressed and combed his hair which had gone astray. He gripped a pair of boots in one hand by the laces, slipping into the hallway.

Sneaking into Antonio's room, he made sure the Spaniard was still sleeping before he tiptoed down the stairs, those squeaky boards sounding louder than they ever had before. Lovino was more than thankful it hadn't stirred his caretaker.

With a sigh of relief, the brunette made his way across the grand dining area, pattering out the back door. From there he ran down the fields, looking around till he saw an old-fashioned car parked on the dirt road. Good, they were already here.

Earlier he had called Alfred to come pick him up, the slightly younger nation being happy to oblige. He was already taking his own brother and Feliciano, why not add to the party?

"Yo' dude! Over here!" Alfred called out through the car door. Having a car was a symbol of wealth, and that's exactly what the American was aiming for. Of course he had stolen that tyrant of a Englishman's vehicle, but that didn't mean anything. They would still be a huge hit!

Surprised, the eldest Italian ran over to the car. "I already saw you, fat ass. Keep it down!" He hissed, getting in the back seat with his northern half.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, brah." The sunny-blond huffed, glaring at Matthew when he heard the other chuckle.

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano exclaimed, wrapping welcoming arms around his brother immediately. He missed him so much. It was just such a nice treat to be with his big brother. It made Italy complete!

The dark-haired teen groaned in annoyance. "Let go! And don't yell, this has to be a secret."

"Oh, did Mr. Spain say no too? Mr. Austria said I wasn't allowed...but when Alfie said you were coming I just had to! _Fratello!_"

"_Sì!_ So shut your big mouth so we can go!"

"_O-Oui_...but Arthur didn't want us to go either..." Matthew spoke up gently. He was quite frankly scared out of his pants. He was more or less dragged along with his rebellious brother's idea.

"Don't worry dudes! I've snuck' out plenty of times!" Alfred smirked, feeling triumphant as he began to drive down the road.

"But, Alfred...do you remember the last time you got caught after you sneaked out?" Matthew warned.

Alfred winced, growling slightly. "Just don't remind me, okay?" He asked huskily. "I'm going to be extra careful this time since I've got all y'all with me. Time to be the hero!"

"Blah blah, whatever you_ idiota_. Can we just get going?" Lovino wasn't going to admit that his heart was currently racing. He knew that if he got caught, he'd be in big trouble.

"Yeah! We're on our way, get ready to party!"

~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~

As they got out of the car, Lovino was the first one to bound out. "You drive like your drunk!" He yelled at Alfred, his body visibly shaking. That was absolutely horrible. Several times he thought he was going to die, praying to god that it would be alright.

"Shh, _fratello!_ Look! We're here now! Let's go!" Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand, happily bringing them to the door of the large mansion. It was the home to one of their friends, Ludwig. Unlike everyone else's guardians, Gilbert was a pretty relaxed, fun guy. Very few things set him off.

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad! Wait up!" Alfred called after them, practically dragging poor Matthew behind them. With a smile, he decided to knock on the door, being cheerfully greeted by the silver-haired Prussian.

"_Hallo,_ little people, come inside _mein_ awesome house!" He chuckled, an odd, slight slur in his voice.

Behind him was his little brother, Ludwig, though he didn't seem very little. The blond German was almost as tall as Alfred, but the American grew so fast it was hard to beat him.

"_Ja_, come inside, but wipe your feet!" Ludwig announced, his brother nodding and stepping aside for everyone to come in.

All four teenage nations came inside after wiping their feet on the mat, happy to see the many other people that had shown up, which were mainly Germanic woman. It pleased each of their eyes, as some were scantily dressed.

Ludwig was kind of intimidating and quiet. This was certainly not his idea, but he wasn't going to just not participate. There were beautiful woman dancing the night away inside his very own home, what average teenage pervert wouldn't want to catch a glimpse of all that?

"_Ciao_ Lud-" Feliciano started, but his brother threw a hand around his mouth.

"What he meant to say, was fuck you potato bastard, have fun by yourself!" Lovino then took it upon himself to drag Feli off, the younger Italian waving at Ludwig the entire time.

"I'll be back, Luddy! _Ciao!_ Ow, ow, ow! _Fratello_, let go," came immediate whining. "you're tugging me too hard!"

Romano let go, looking into his brother's eyes. "You can spend time with that ass wipe later! I just got to see you, dammit!" He took a quick breath, clenching his teeth with the hint he let out.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he smiled his biggest smile yet. "Aw! You missed me!"

"N-No...I just...I..."

The excited brother began to jump up and down. "Big brother missed me! He missed me, he missed me!"

Lovino's face soon turned a deep shade of crimson as he flushed, feeling his cheeks get hot. He watched his brother dance around him, claiming everything that Romano just couldn't personally suck up enough pride to admit. "_S-Sì_..." He whispered, tensing as soft, warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm so happy, _fratello!_ Let's have fun tonight without any big mean scary people to tell us what to do! Okay?"

Lovino nodded, standing still as a statue at the personal contact that made him shiver. It's been so long..."_Sì_. That sounds _buono._"

"_Certamente! _It's going to be fun!"

The elder Italian sighed as his brother let go, an excited countenance plastered of his fair-skinned face. "You keep saying that..." The idea of this party seemed amazing when he was told he wasn't allowed to go, but now that it was managed, it wasn't what he thought it would be.

~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~

Antonio thrashed in his bed, sweat beads flowing from his forehead. It suddenly got hot and there wasn't a thing but black. Black everywhere.

His eyes snapped open, surprised to be filled with unwelcome tears. "_¿Qué?..._" The Spaniard muttered senselessly, holding his head as it developed a beat. He sat up, not sure what the strange pictures that flashed before his mind meant. Whatever they were, they weren't dinner invitations. Something was going to happen, and it was going to be bad.

Toni turned on his bed, letting his toes touch the floor. After he was rudely told that it was creepy, he had stopped checking on Romano in the middle of the night. But, one peek wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe it would help ease his stress if he could at least see that his ward was safe and sound.

With a single stretch, it was decided. The Spanish nation got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall with a flashlight in one hand. He was soon in front of a door, smiling at the crudely drawn picture of a tomato that said 'Keep Out!'. Lovino had made that sign when he was so small, Antonio could hardly remember how long it had been there. Centuries surely.

He turned the door knob, being welcomed by more pitch blackness. He quietly walked over to the bed and shone the light over where he expected to see a lump in the blankets. However, it was obviously vacant.

Spain got worried, though put it in the back of his mind and proposed Lovino had went downstairs in the search for food, since he hadn't eaten earlier. Yes, the poor thing must be starving.

It was a speedy walk, but Antonio quickly found himself in the kitchen, turning on lamps. It was more than a surprise that the boy wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Came a whimpered question into the nothingness of the large house. Was he such a horrible boss that the Southern Italian ran away?

It took a few moments, but the answer clicked and there was soon nothing but brown curls as Antonio stumbled to put on his shoes halfway down the path.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! R&R, Should I continue?**

*******Chibi America*******


	2. Dammit, caught

**Hello! Time for updates :) I've got a three day weekend and I'm not going to waste it! **

*******Chibi America*******

~X-X-X~

**Credit's to Hidekaz Himaruya and assorted other copyrights in the first chapter.**

~X-X-X~

Romano sat in the back of the house, sort of glancing at all the figures hustling around. He looked to his left, where there was a whining brunette claiming fright. "Ugh, stupid fratellino! It's just a party, ah? Why are you acting like it's a massacre?"

"Because it's scary, big brother! It doesn't feel happy..." Feliciano droned out, for the third time that night crying that he wanted to go home.

This was not turning out to be a fun event, nor did Lovino feel very grown up for attending. Honestly, with all the adults surrounding him he felt more like that little twerp that was annoying the big kids than anything else. Even though in his mind, he knew that he was ages older than any normal human in the room. Yet, they all looked at him like he was a fetus.

With a roll of his neck, the eldest Italian glared at his brother. "Just stop your whiny ass bullshit," he snapped with a crude tone, causing Feliciano to shrink away with a flinch, "listen here, we're going to have some fun."

"F-Fun?" Came an intimidated squeak.

"Sì, fun! Now come on!" Lovino wasn't taking no for an answer, especially now that their supposed "comrades" had already found their own places to blend in.

The Italian dragged his other half across the room, slipping against the wall with his palm tightly over the younger Italy's mouth. "I need you to be quiet, Capisco?" He snapped, glaring daggers at the other.

Feliciano was quick to nod his head frantically, letting out an exasperated sigh when the grip on his chin was relinquished. "Grazie, fratello," he whispered softly in response.

"Prego, you little shit. Now keep your mouth shut."

Lovino then took him towards a refreshment table, keeping an eye out for Prussia and his little anal dip shit. He sneaked around the boisterous crowd easily. He had experience with hiding and being secretive in general. He hid from Spain all the time so he didn't have to clean. Carefully, he found the punch bowl, knowing fair-and-well it was spiked. A cask of beer was set next to it, but the Italian wanted absolutely nothing to do with gross German alcohol. He poured two cups and nudged for Feliciano to move in the other direction.

When they got back to their spot against the wall in the corner of the room, Feliciano pointed to the cups. "What's in that?" He asked ever so innocently, though it was very obvious that he already knew.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're not that much of a retard. Grandpa drank all the time."

The smaller Italian smiled and blinked his eyes angelically. "I meant if you knew what type of alcohol was in there, fratello."

"Not in the slightest."

"Maybe it's rum?" Feliciano guessed, thinking of a few nations that indulged in the alcoholic beverage.

Lovino put one of the cups up to his nose, handing the other to his brother. The scent was heavy and obvious. "I'm not sure...it's strong though."

"I'll try it if you will." The younger decided, peering into the red in colour mixed drink.

"Duh, _idiota_. I didn't go get it for nothing." Lovino rolled his eyes, tipping the brim of the cup up towards his mouth and taking a small sip of the concoction. He shrugged, "Not bad." It was much different than the wine he took of during Communion. It wasn't as sweet as the red holy liquid that symbolized the blood of Christ. That was made with grapes, Romano knew that much. Certainly not in his preference, but it was better than just sitting against a wall all damn night.

Feliciano hummed and just like his brother, took a sip. "It tastes...funny."

"Sì, It does have a strange flavour." Wine was bitter-sweet and had a slightly powdery after taste. This seemed almost thin and toxic. It felt weird at the pit of his stomach and as he took another sip he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I don't like it." A pout came across Feliciano's countenance.

"Agreed...that was a fucking waste of my time."

It was within a few minutes that the two brothers abandoned the cups on the ground and sat down on the tile, ending up just how they started; looking out into the crowd and laughing at the lewd behaviours of the unfortunate, wasted bastards.

~X-X-X~

Antonio didn't seem to be having quite as much fun, rushing out into the car and looking everywhere he could for his precious little ward. He was tired and hopeless, driving down road after road to see where the boy went.

It wasn't until an entire hour and a half later that he decided to see if his friend Gilbert was awake. Maybe he would know where the Italian could have run off to. Odd enough, when he pulled into the manor there were lines of vehicles halfway down the street. They seemed to be clustered all around the property and it appeared that Gilbert's driveway was packed.

Antonio saw that practically every light was on in the large mansion and slapped a hand to his forehead. Why hadn't he thought to check here sooner? It wasn't hard to figure that the childish Prussian would be the source of the party that Romano had been ranting about. Now that he thought about it, Gilbert had mentioned his plans for the event a few days back. Clearly the Spaniard was too fatigued to be doing all this right now.

With a roll of his eyes, Antonio groaned before parking the car on his friend's grass, knowing that Prussia wouldn't care if he knew it was his. He wouldn't be there long enough for the vehicle to really do any harm to the lawn anyway.

A frown was settled on the green-eyed man's face that didn't suit him. At the sounds of swarms of people ranting in thick German and assorted dialects, Antonio found distaste in the booming noise. He walked casually up to the entrance, the door being wide open. He didn't knock or alert anyone that he was coming inside, he simply entered and began to look around.

The drunken stupors of the crowd was heinous, and the scent of alcohol was so heavy in the air that he felt like he could taste it. With a grimace, Antonio spotted Gilbert and jogged over. "Oi, _Amigo_!" He called out, tagging the albino's back.

Gilbert jumped and whipped around, a smirk on his face. "Tonio! I didn't think you were coming!"

"Oh, no, Gil. _Lo siento_, I have too much paper work to get done right now. Sleep was really in my best interest."

"That's understandable, _mein freund_. But why are you here and not at your awesome but _not-as-awesome-as-mine_ house?" Gilbert reached over and ruffled the brunette's hair. He certainly wasn't as drunk as his guests, always being prideful at how well he could hold his liquor.

"I had noticed that Romano had left in the middle of the night, he's here, right?" Antonio questioned snappily, hoping to God that the boy was here and not kidnapped by another country.

Gilbert let out a famous snicker, "_Kesesesese_. _Es tut mir leid, _Tonio. I didn't know he wasn't allowed to be here. _Ja_, he came in with some of _mein klein bruder's_ friends a few hours ago."

Antonio's eyes lit with relief. "_Gracias_, Gil! Do you mind if I look around for him?"

"Of course not! If Ludwig had run off I'd be worried sick."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you soon, _sí_?"

"_Ja, Auf Wiedersehen, Glück _finding Lovi!"

Antonio nodded and ran off, scanning the dancing feet carefully. He briefly saw a familiar cowlick poking out behind a rather...slutty-looking woman and zipped over to be surprised. Both Alfred and Matthew were here too? When since did England become so relaxed? He wouldn't have ever thought someone so uptight would let their colonies attend such an adult scene. "Hola, guys. Have either one of you seen Romano?"

As soon as recognition hit, the skin on Matthew's face turned stark pale and he couldn't speak up, turning to his brother in hopes that he could answer the question. With a burst of confidence, Alfred did in fact reply. And rather loudly for that matter. "Yeah! He's with Feli! They're in the back by themselves."

"Thanks you two, stay out of trouble, okay?"

"We will!" Alfred waved, though in the pit of his stomach he was praying that the Spanish man wouldn't say anything to Arthur.

Once getting the helpful information, Antonio was suspicious but decided to let it be. They weren't his colonies. He repeated "Excuse me" over and over and he worked his way through rows of people, almost tripping and falling on his face. When he saw Lovino and Feliciano his eyes widened and he ran over, grabbing the eldest Italian up into his arms and swaying his back and forth. "Oh, Romano! Here you are!"

At first, Lovino didn't know what was happening. Though at that horribly familiar voice, he knew he'd been caught and his limbs went limp. "L-Let go you bastard!" He shouted weakly, kicking the air.

As soon as Antonio let go, Romano wished he hadn't complained because a stern glare showed up on Spain's face that was not-so-nice. "What are you doing here?"

Lovino stuck out his tongue defiantly, "None of your business, shit head."

Antonio ignored the insult and seized Lovino's chin, smelling the hint of alcohol that lingered on his breath, "Oh my god...you've been drinking."

The dark-haired teen struggled away from the Spaniard's grip and plopped onto the floor childishly. "No I haven't! Just shut up!"

Feliciano looked over at his brother and suddenly got frightened. He didn't know a few simple sips could be smelt. Not wanting to see such a scary side of Spain, he began to slip away. That was until Antonio turned to look directly at him, "Oh no you don't, Feli. I know Roderich said you couldn't come here, too. He had mentioned this party at a meeting. I'm surprised that the both of you came without permission. That was deceitful."

Not wanting to discuss this here anymore, Antonio reprimanded both of the brothers' arms and began to walk out of the property. From the corner of Lovino's eyes, he could see Gilbert give him a pitiful look along side a very confused Ludwig.

**This chapter is a bit short, sorry. But what I have planned for later would make this chapter so much longer than the first one. Sorry, I'm a bit OCD.**

**Reviews make me happy. At least, they tell me what you people actually think of my writing.**

**Don't be afraid to be a critic, as long as you aren't just flaming. I want to improve.**

*******Chibi America*******

~X-X-X~

Here are some translations, since I did use a few phrases that I wouldn't consider an average person's every day knowledge. Especially the German, which is a harder language to decipher meanings to.

_-Italian-_

_Fratello:_ Brother

_Fratellino:_ Little Brother

_Sì:_ Yes

_Idiota:_ Idiot

_Capisco:_ In Sicily, this is how Southern Italians say "Understand."

_-Spanish-_

___Amigo: _Friend

_____Lo siento: _Sorry

_______Gracias: _Thank You

_-German- _

___Ja: _Yes

___Mein freund: _My friend

_Es tut mir leid: _I'm Sorry

_Mein klein: _My little

___Auf Wiedersehen: _Good Bye

_____Glück: _Good Luck


	3. Are we in trouble, fratello?

**Hello again! Chapter update time :) I'm getting nagged about this one so I'll be posting new chapters fairly quickly! **

*******Chibi America***** **

~X-X-X~

**Copyrights and credits in the first chapter. **

~X-X-X~

When they got to the car, Antonio was taken by surprise when Lovino didn't want to sit in the front. It took him a moment to register that it must be because the teen wanted to sit next to his brother. In fact, he watched as Lovino made sure that the other was buckled up correctly.

"Are we in trouble, _fratello_?" Feliciano asked, looking up at his other half like he knew everything there was to know.

However, he got a glare in response. "Just shut up if you know what's good for you!" Lovino barked, pulling the seat belt around himself and crossing his arms over his chest.

Antonio saw Feliciano lean against his brother's shoulder, even though he was screamed at a mere second's ago. Lovino didn't even appear to be bothered by it. It was odd for the ward to want to be touched at all. As far as Antonio had observed, Lovino liked personal space.

With a hint of confusion, the Spaniard decided they were both settled and got in the driver's seat, making sure all the doors were locked so no one fell out. "When we get back to the house, I'm going to call Roderich. Lovi, you're to take Feli up to your room and I want both of you in bed. It's late."

Lovino visibly frowned, "Whatever, jerk."

Antonio sighed at the snapped answer. This was going to be a long night. Much longer than he wanted.

~X-X-X~

The ride home wasn't at all silent. Feliciano continued to whisper to his brother about what had been going on in his life. He smiled and cuddled into the other's warmth as he cherished the time he could have with his grumpy counterpart. All the while, Lovino listened and made light commentary; for once not being harsh with his words or quick to lash his tongue.

As soon as the car pulled into Antonio's house, Lovino unbuckled his brother's seat belt before Feliciano even had a chance and was tugging him outside. He pulled him into the house, the door having been left unlocked in Spain's rush to find his not-so-little-anymore runaway, and trudged up the stairs. Of course, he made a show of slamming his door shut as hard as he could.

Feliciano covered his ears, "Ah, _fratello_...that was loud!"

"I know..._Mi dispiace._" Lovino felt the awkward need to apologize, running over to his dresser. He pulled out the top drawer and took out a bundle of clothing.

"Here, wear these." Lovino instructed his brother, giving him a pair of his favourite pajamas. They were green, little happy tomatoes covering the soft fabric.

Feliciano smiled and happily took them. "_Grazie_!"

"_Prego, Venenziano. _I-I...um..." Lovino's face flushed, "Just get dressed, okay?"

"_Sì_! On it!" The brunette grinned and took off his shirt, replacing it with the pajama top.

Now that Lovino saw that Feliciano was getting situated, he changed into a normal solid red pair of night clothes and hopped on his bed, waiting for the younger. It wasn't much longer before Feliciano practically attached to him and they were rolling around on the bed. "Get off me you dumb ass!"

"But it's been so long, Romano!"

"That's not a valid reason for you to climb on me!"

"Yes it is!" With that, Lovino had to put up with being smashed together on a bed that was insufferably too small for all this.

~X-X-X~

Antonio rubbed his temple as he stared blankly at the wall. Honestly? "Are you sure you can't come get him? This isn't the time..."

"I apologize, but I'm stuck in meetings. I won't be scheduled to be back at the house for two weeks, that's why the boy even managed to get out of the house," Roderich's voice informed, "I could send someone to pick him up..."

"No, I wouldn't trust that. Feliciano might get hurt if you send him with the wrong person. He can stay here till you and Hungary get back."

"If you feel like that's the best way to go, then so be it. I'm sorry that you have to be inconvenienced on such short notice. I thank you for offering."

"Oh, it's fine. Really. I just can't believe that they would do this."

"If I was there, Feliciano wouldn't be getting off for this. You have my permission to punish him for his misdeed. As well as any wrong behaviours that go on while he's under your supervision."

"Si, I'll make sure he's safe. I sent him to bed along with Roma since it's so late. I don't think it would be fair to deal with this now."

"Agreed. _Auf Wiederhören_, I've really got to go. Call me if anything happens."

"I will, _Adiós_." Antonio muttered before he hung up the phone and sunk down against the wall. This wasn't how he wanted things to happen at all. He wanted his underling to be happy, not to run away in the middle of the night. Should he have said yes and let him go to the party? Gilbert didn't seem phased about letting Ludwig around those scenes...but then again, Ludwig was three times as mature as Romano.

This was all his fault. He was too soft on the boy. He let too much slide. Of course Lovino was going to trample over him. He thinks it's alright not to listen.

The man heaved a long sigh, holding his head in his hand. Yes, he was going to handle it all in the morning. His ward really crossed the line this time. Enough was enough. Antonio picked himself up and stretched, tomorrow was a new day. A new day that didn't seem all that bright.

~X-X-X~

The next morning, Lovino woke up with his arms and legs wrapped around his brother. His eyes shot open and he was momentarily confused before he remembered the events of last night. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, his chest acting like it was beginning to sink. Maybe Antonio wouldn't be that mad?

"Ah...fratello?" Feliciano asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes. He tilted his head up with his usual closed eyelids and smiled. "_Buongiorno_!"

"Good morning to you, maybe." Lovino's heart began to pace quickly and he sat up in the bed and curled into his knees. He knew he was in trouble. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

Feliciano looked worried. "What's wrong, _fratello_?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the other. Lovino only stiffened and let out a sniffle.

"Nothing...it's nothing. Just come on, I'm starving." Lovino wiggled out of Feliciano's grasp and began to walk out the door, of course with his brother following right behind.

~X-X-X~

Down stairs, Antonio was making breakfast, glancing towards the stair case at the sound of light footsteps. "You're up earlier than usual." He mentioned, not wanting to sound cold right when the boys woke up.

"I guess so..." Lovino mumbled, slouching into a chair at the table, Feli filling in the one next to him.

"How are you two this morning?" Antonio asked, trying to be cheery for the sake of everyone's sanity. He kept breakfast simple; eggs and toast.

"I'm good!" Feliciano piped up. Lovino just slouched deeper into the chair.

Antonio nodded and put the food onto plates as he hummed, "That's great. What about you, Lovi?" He inquired gently.

"What's it to you? You've never asked how I was doing before." Lovino snapped, the frown on his face getting firmer. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his supposed "boss."

Antonio sighed again and decided not to get the teen going and simply set the table. He put a plate in front of both the brothers and then sat across from them with his own. "I understand that we all just woke up, but we need to talk, okay?"

Lovino pushed his plate away and clenched his teeth. "Then go ahead and talk, dammit."

"First, Roderich isn't going to be able to pick Feli up for a few weeks. So he's going to be staying with us. You're fine with that, right Lovino?"

After hearing the news, inside, Lovino was more than fine with that. He was actually pretty excited about it. "_Sì_."

"I get to stay with fratello?" Feliciano's eyes widened and he bounced in the seat. "_Grazie_, Mr. Spain!"

"Feli, you can just call me Antonio," he stated with a smile, though it soon faded, "now, I don't want to talk about what happened last night, but we're going to have to at some point. That's for both of you. For now, I want you to eat."

Lovino's mood was crushed at that point and the dread building up in his chest was almost too much to bear. He scowled at his plate, poking at the eggs before finally biting into the toast. He couldn't deny he was hungry any longer.

As for Feliciano, the Italian happily ate what he was served. He looked over at the other and poked him in the cheek. "You're such a grumpy _fratello_! Smile!" He continued to poke Romano's cheek, chanting, "smile, smile, smile!" Over and over.

"Stop poking me already!" Lovino laughed, playfully giving Feliciano a light shove. His brother pouted and repetitively continued to poke his cheek.

"Then smile!"

It took a moment for Lovino to budge, but a small smile crossed his face. "I did it, see? Now stop!" He stuck out his tongue and pushed Feli's hand away.

"So you aren't a horribly grumpy old _fratello_!" Feliciano bantered, giggling like mad as he tried to eat his food.

Lovino huffed, "Of course not, stupid head!" The insult was light and not spiteful like his usual name calling. It was almost a childish gesture.

And breakfast went on exactly like that, with Antonio in absolute shock and disbelief. Lovino was laughing...and smiling of all things. It was like one of those random miracles that everyone claimed to experience. And he was going to have to end it...honestly, it made him feel like complete shit. In the back of his mind he knew that last night's events had to be resolved, but when you're looking at such pure joy, to break that happiness sounds like torture.

Antonio took a deep breath and cleared the table, hating that he had to drop his smile. "Alright boys. You need to quiet down for a little while so we can talk this out." That's when he saw it. He saw Lovino's face absolutely drop. He saw the frown and he saw the glare. He saw the anger and everything he saw every day of his life. And not once has it bothered him so much. It took willpower for Antonio to sit back down and put on a serious face.

"Can I just ask one thing first...Why did you decide to run out in the middle of the night when I specifically told you not to?" The Spaniard asked, directing it completely at the pouting face.

"Because you were a jerk wad and wouldn't let me go, dumb ass!"

"I said no for a reason...there was alcohol there and adult situations that I just didn't want to expose you to."

"I'm years and years older than most of the people that were in there! Prussia is the only one who was older than me. Why don't I count as a fucking adult?" Lovino countered.

Antonio sighed. "Lovi...you know you grow slower than they do. I've told this to you so many times. Please try to understand that I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting you son of a bitch! Every time I let anyone protect me they take advantage! You just want to own me..." The teenager's fists clenched under the table and he felt Feliciano wrap his arms around him. He didn't realize he was getting worked up. "Everyone just wants to fucking own everything, dammit. Don't they ever take enough?"

Antonio didn't know what to say...he didn't understand. "No, I don't want to own you..." Well, that was more or less true. He couldn't directly tell him that having an underling was beneficiary for his own accord. "I want to take care of you. I wouldn't ever take anything from you, Lovino."

The dark-haired Italian's head shot up. "Yes you would! And you have! You took me away from the only thing I ever fucking wanted! Just...Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you! Fuck you for being so god damn nice and making me feel like you actually cared!" He said the last sentence so low, Antonio could hardly hear it. Lovino's arms ringed around Feliciano and stayed there, not wanting to let go.

"But...Lovino...I do care. Please, understand..."

"Why! Why should I understand anything?"

Antonio got up and walked over to the two, kneeling down and laying a calm hand on his ward's head. "Because I've come to love you a lot, Lovi. You're smart and cute, and though a bit clumsy, you mean everything to me. Don't ever think I don't care, please."

Lovino sniffled and looked down at his feet. "You don't mean it. No one ever means it." His own grandfather never meant it.

"But I do! I promise."

The teen looked up and grabbed Antonio's arm. "You're not lying? Just so you can take everything away?"

The Spaniard nodded. "No, I'd never lie to you."

"I'm going to believe you...but just this once! Okay? Never again!" Lovino shouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"_Sí_, Lovi. I'm sorry that I didn't think you were grown up enough to go, but you shouldn't have sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night. I was worried and you disobeyed my command. As your guardian I'm responsible for you, you have to listen to what I say. Whether you agree or not."

Replacing the outburst, Lovino began to feel the dread surface again. "I know...am I um...am I in trouble?" He asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Unfortunately, you are. We'll discuss that in a moment. First I need to talk to Feli," the adult nation told him, turning to his brother, "Roderich wasn't happy when I called him last night. Why did you decide to sneak out?"

Feliciano didn't like that it was his turn to get scolded. He didn't like it at all, no. "Because Ludwig invited me...and I had him invite fratello too...but Mr. Austria wouldn't let me go."

"Okay. And how did you two even get to Gilbert's house? Prussia lives quite a way from both Roderich and I."

Feliciano didn't want to rat out his friends...but Spain could be scary! He didn't like scary Spain. "Um...Alfred drove us..."

Antonio then knew that his suspicions last night were true. Alfred wasn't allowed to drive England's car. Therefore, he knew that Arthur hadn't let them go. "Well...a bunch of boys made the choices to be very naughty. Feli, what would Roderich do if he was here?"

The younger Italy didn't want to answer that question. He kicked his legs under the chair and looked down. "He would...um..."

"Would what?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"_Sí_, you can come whisper if you want to." Antonio offered, already being knowledgeable anyway.

Feliciano took the offer and got up from the chair, standing on his tippy-toes and whispered it into Antonio's ear. He then quickly sat back down and felt awfully nervous.

"Hmmm, sounds similar. Lovino, would you like to share what would happen, and is sadly going to happen?"

The Italian shook his head furiously. "No..."

Antonio almost wanted to chuckle, but knew it wasn't the time. "You might as well. Your brother seems to know how it feels."

Lovino shared a glance with Feliciano and wiggled in his seat. His face blazed and he refused to speak, gripping tightly to the sides of the chair.

"Whether you can state it or not, come on. We might as well get this over with." The Spanish man decided and got up from the seat, expecting both to follow.

Feliciano instantly had tears flowing down his face and he walked close behind his brother. The just wasn't going to be any fun at all.

~X-X-X~

**Well, obviously two little boys are in trouble. And later on, another duo is as well.**

**Reviews are appreciated! They're wonderful encouragement. **

*******Chibi America*******

~X-X-X~

**NOTICE: I am one of those people who don't use Google Translate. It's not a reliable source because it translates word by word. I get my terms from other websites. Of course, they could be wrong too. However, I am fluent in German. My only exceptions for German are the different dialects that are spoken in Swiss and Austrian German. Some phrases are different, such as the way Austrians say Hello. I DON'T KNOW A WHOLE LOT OF THESE, SO DON'T SLIT MY THROAT IF THEY'RE WRONG. If you see a false term, feel free to correct me kindly.**

Terms you may not know by now:

_-German-_

_Auf Wiederhören: _How you say goodbye over the telephone.

-Spanish- (Know that these terms could be wrong...the most knowledge I have of Spanish was given to me by Dora The Explorer.)

_Adiós: _Good Bye

-Italian- (These terms could also be wrong, I am not fluent in Italian.)

_Buongiorno: _Good Morning


	4. Consequences suck ass

**Hello, dearies :) I haven't much to say, except that I finally figure out exactly how I want to plan these events out, and that a title change for this fic is certainly on it's way! **

**"Disobedience" was a bland name I came up with temporarily. The summary will also be changing, just to warn any viewers that might be confused.**

~X-X-X~

Copyrights and credits in the first chapter

~X-X-X~

_**WARNING:**_ Parental discipline in the form of corporal punishment of two minors, though one is only suggested that it occurred.

If you've read anything else that I've written, this should be expected by now. Adieu, my dear if you don't wish to read. **Flames won't be tolerated and will simply be ignored.** I know that many people frown upon this type of discipline, That's why I'm warning you before you read and get taken by surprise.

~X-X-X~

The two were led into Antonio's study, both on the tips of their toes. Especially Feliciano who had never been punished by Spain. He had no clue what it would be like. The only thing the Northern Italian could do was hope it wouldn't be too frightening. Lovino on the other hand had been through the ritual. He had for years ongoing. He always tried to take it like a man, not to shed a tear. That failed him every time and he ended up acting like a fool. It wasn't the pain, well...it was to an extent, it was the humiliation of being treated like a child.

"Come here, Lovi. You're first." Antonio sat down on the small elaborate sofa and made a "come hither" gesture, his pointer finger curling towards his own figure repetitively. The teen wanted to stand some type of ground since his brother was here, but that would only make this worse than it had to be. He kept his glance entirely away from his guardian as he walked over, standing in front of the man.

"You know what to do."

With a flushed face and slightly shaky hands, Lovino pulled the pajama bottoms to his knees. He then took the hem of his underwear and with a pitiful loss of his dignity, tugged them down as well. Antonio guided him over his lap and situated the boy, pressing his left palm down on the small of his ward's back to keep him in place. He planned on making this quick.

Without further instructions, Antonio began the chastisement and brought his open hand down on Lovino's upturned posterior. Feliciano shrunk and turned away at the scene, not wishing to see the other's punishment. He couldn't watch his brother like that.

Antonio continued to firmly strike the belligerent Italian's bottom, causing a squeak to come from Lovino's mouth. He squirmed on his care taker's lap and clenched his teeth tightly, practically grinding them together to distract him from the pain. It was enough that he was getting such a childish consequence, but it was just plain out embarrassing to receive it in the witness of his counterpart.

It didn't take much longer for Lovino to cave under the hand of the elder nation. Tears cluttered at the corners of his eyes and he felt downtrodden by the sounds he couldn't keep in. He tried his absolute best not to cry, but soon one tear became two and two became four. Before he knew it the tears kept on coming. They produced and multiplied till he was practically sobbing and wiggling in defeat.

Numb was an understatement as Antonio began to wrap it up. He swatted the teen's upper thighs, wanting to make sure the boy knew he wasn't joking this time around. Once he was done he soothingly rubbed Lovino's back, letting him cry it out over his knees.

Once noticing it was over, Lovino gingerly sat up and leaned against Antonio's chest. His fingers clutched the fabric of the other's shirt and he looked up. "Don't hurt _mio fratellino,_" he whispered, his eyes tear streaked and red.

"I won't do any lasting damage to him," Antonio explained, running his fingers through the Italian's hair, "Roderich wanted me to do something about it though. Feli won't get it any worse than you."

Lovino sniffled and rubbed at the tears in his eyes. "You won't really hurt him?" He asked for reassurance.

"No, I want you to go on a wash your face while I finish this, _sí_?"

Lovino nodded and scrambled to his feet with a wince. He held Feliciano's shoulder and muttered softly, "_Mi fido di lui._"

Feli looked at his brother and sniffled. "Then I do too..." He decided, wrapping his arms briefly around Lovino before letting him go.

Romano nodded and headed towards the door, leaving the other to deal with his own penalties. He looked back and watched Antonio call Feliciano over before he shut the door behind him. He then immediately frowned and walked down the hall into one of the bathrooms. There he examined his face and watched his scowl firm. The tracks left over from crying were shiny and in his humble opinion, unbecoming of a man.

Lovino felt like a baby to put it simply. He broke in front of his brother. There wasn't any honour in crying, just weakness. And weak he might as well be, because he always got scared shitless.

"Everyone wants to fucking protect me...because I'm too wimpy to save myself..." He muttered under his breath, trying to stop a single tear from treading down. Not again. He wasn't going to get worked up.

Quickly, the teen washed up and leaned against the counter with a towel, holding it against his face for a moment. He put the towel into a bin before leaving the bathroom to see Feliciano and Antonio coming out of the Spanish nation's study. Antonio was carrying his brother and Lovino ran right over to see if he was okay.

Just like he himself was earlier, Feliciano was red faced and puffy eyed, looking rather uncomfortable. Lovino got a little worried that he was hurt until remembering that Antonio promised he wouldn't do anything horrible. The Italian trusted that for the most part but needed to make sure.

Gently, The Spaniard set Feliciano to his feet and the disheveled boy sniveled. Lovino found himself tensing as his brother wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the southern half's neck. In an effort of being nice, Romano pat his back and tried to shush him. "It's alright...you'll live."

Antonio let out a chuckle and ruffled both of the Italians' hair. "Why don't I make something sweet for a snack, sí?"

As if some type of magic, Feliciano's mood altered at the mentions of food. "Sì!" It was accompanied by Lovi's own nod and the deal was set. Lovino knew that by the offering of deserts, it was his guardian's way of saying that everything was forgiven and put in the past.

And that was how he liked it because this whole epidemic would just be awkward otherwise.

~X-X-X~

The giggling began to rampage all over again as it was found to be time for Churros. Not only did they have a name that was awfully fun to say, but they were Lovino's favourite Spanish desert. That is, if he had to pick something stupid and Spanish in the fist place.

Feliciano turned to Antonio and cheered, "_Grazie!_ They taste _magnifico!_"

The Spaniard smiled, "_¡Gracias, De nada!_"

The younger Italian laughed and they all enjoyed the sweet treat peacefully, sharing corny jokes that somehow made you chuckle and generally being happy.

Though, Antonio couldn't figure out why Lovino seemed so _happy_ all of a sudden. He was usually sullen or angry, even when you could tell the boy wasn't upset. He'd have to look into this later. For now, there was an entire day ahead of them and quite a bit more with their new guest.

~X-X-X~

After cleaning up and washing the dishes, Antonio spoke up; "I need to go out into town for a few things. Do you two want to come? Maybe we can look around or go to one of the shops."

For Lovino, that sounded pretty cool. He didn't go out much; being the antisocial door mat he happened to be. People were certainly not his forte. He didn't exactly have friends that he talked to. "Sounds good..." Feliciano's reaction was a bit more energetic and shot a hand into the air.

"_Sì!_" He shouted excitedly, all memories of earlier forgotten.

"Then it's a sealed deal. Go get washed up and dressed. Lovi, your brother can wear some of your clothes, right?"

"Sure, whatever," Lovino got up with a yawn, "come on, _fratellino._"

Feliciano bounced off the chair and followed the other with a quickness, "Okie dokie!" He ran up to his brother and jumped atop his back, crashing them both to the ground. Lovino was not expecting this and gasped, glaring at the brunette.

"Honestly? What the fuck, ah! Get off me!"

"Okay!" Feliciano beamed and picked himself up, skipping over to the stairs. He put a hand over his mouth to cover up the amused grin that couldn't help but form at the mischievousness, "Come on, slow poke!"

As soon as he saw Feliciano retreat upstairs, Lovino seemed to be outlandishly miffed and abruptly stormed after his counterpart. "Get back here so I can bury you in the floor!" He threatened, dashing up the staircase and into his room.

Antonio was wide eyes again as he made his own decent to the bedrooms. The Spanish nation could only let the teens be crazy children, figuring nothing would actually go wrong. After all—It hadn't seemed that Lovino was actually angry—that, he knew all too well. In fact, a little too well for his liking. If his ward was really pissed it would have been noticeable, not the joking around that the moment's events had wrought out.

This was a good thing of course, as Antonio wouldn't have to worry about Feliciano like he thought he would. He had expected it to be rough, but so far the only rough housing had been started out of pure humour. With a light mind, he was reassured that everything was going to be okay.

Up the stairs, Antonio poked his head into Romano's bedroom on his way through the hallway. "I want you both to take a shower, okay? We don't need any more smelly boys roaming the streets."

It earned an excited confirmation from Feliciano and a pert nod from Lovino, whom was currently digging through his dresser and wardrobe to find clothes for them both.

Yes. Nothing could go wrong, right?

~X-X-X~

**This chapter is so much shorter than I'd like it to be, but I wanting to get something posted. Hopefully the next chapter will be more lengthy. **

~X-X-X~

Extra translations:

_-Italian-_

_Mi fido di lui: _This is supposed to mean "I trust him" Though I don't feel positive that this is the correct term at all.

_Magnifico: _Magnificent

_Grazie: _Thank you

_-Spanish- _

_¡Gracias!: _Thank you!

_De nada: _You're welcome


End file.
